


bon courage

by Runa_Kamoran



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Mild Blood, Non-Linear Narrative, Nyakuza Metro takes place before Arctic Cruise, Reconciliation, Self-made Lore, mostly for Nyakuza Metro
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runa_Kamoran/pseuds/Runa_Kamoran
Summary: Издав последний гудок, корабль медленно тронулся с причала. Столпившаяся у вокзала публика хором закричала, отправляя родственников в счастливый путь. "Бон Вояж!" - гремело над пирсами, и возгласу вторили громкие аплодисменты пассажиров."Бон Кураж", - подумала Императрица, опустошая очередную рюмку. Перед хорошим рискованным делом не помешало бы выпить - на удачу, и для смелости.





	bon courage

**Author's Note:**

> В работе присутствует много отклонений от канона и куча самодельного лора. Некоторые пояснения, чтобы не запутаться в процессе:  
1\. Метро Някудза сильно переработано и расширенно, поэтому является страной, а не просто транспортом. Соответственно, станции - города/поселения.  
2\. Кошачий народ Метро называется бакэнэко и имеет много подвидов.  
3\. Бакэнэко являются самой технически развитой расой на планете.  
4\. Някудза имеет влияние вне страны и имеет в составе агентов разных рас.  
5\. Некоторые игровые элементы убраны ради более реалистичного описания мира.  
6\. Слово "клевать" является матерным (как и производные от него).

После целого месяца бесконечной, утомительной беготни и болтовни Императрица решила, что ей нужен отдых.

В конце концов, отвязаться от полиции никогда не было просто. Уж если они находили способ схватить ее за хвост, то делали все возможное, чтобы пригубить ее репутацию. А еще лучше — засадить за решетку на долгие годы, чтобы обезглавить Някудза и подавить их влияние. Императрица не собиралась туда возвращаться, так что в ход шло все возможное — ложь, предательство, подкуп, и конечно же, убийство. Някудза несла свое темное прошлое с честью и не собиралась выходить из дела с чистыми лапами. Поэтому, когда власти и мафия делили территорию, Метро становилось полем боевых действий.

И вся эта шумиха поднялась из-за единственного крохотного просчета в лице маленькой девочки.

После часовой поездки лимузин остановился, и Императрица выскользнула из машины. От резкого перепада температур ее шерсть вздыбилась, холодный ветер проникал глубоко в подшерсток. Она вздохнула с наслаждением, — после сырой вони канализаций Метро так приятно оказаться на свежем, морозном воздухе.

Несмотря на ранний час, морской вокзал кишел представителями всех рас и народов. Парочка ее котов спешно пронеслась мимо, чтобы оформить билеты и занести багаж. Чтобы развлечь себя до отплытия, кошка вышла к причалу. Небо на востоке посерело, как разбавленная водой краска. Волны с шумом разбивались о бетонную набережную, и бриз доносил горький запах соли. Тут слышалась речь на множестве языков, играла музыка, звенел смех, — и прибывшие пассажиры, и команда радостно встречали рассвет.

Даже великие должны иногда отдыхать от дел мирских, и Императрица стремилась взять от короткой передышки все. Конечно, в планах было не только пустое веселье. На круизном корабле очень кстати оказался один известный мафиозный босс, с которым матриарх Някудза хотела совершить несколько выгодных сделок.

Капитан корабля тоже оказался здесь. Коренастый, утомленный годами морж в белом мундире и фуражке, он устало отдавал команде тюленей последние приказы перед отплытием. Судя по всему, работа шла из ласт вон плохо. Неудивительно, что на корабль оказалось так легко протащить контрабанду.

Наконец, опустились трапы, объявили посадку на корабль. Не теряя времени, кошка направилась наверх. Большинство пассажиров уже столпились на обзорной палубе, разглядывая волны внизу. Императрицу гораздо больше заинтересовал уютный бар с воодушевляющей коллекцией дорогого виски.

Издав последний гудок, корабль медленно тронулся с причала. Столпившаяся у вокзала публика хором закричала, отправляя родственников в счастливый путь. «Бон Вояж!» — гремело над пирсами, и возгласу вторили громкие аплодисменты пассажиров. «Бон Кураж», — подумала Императрица, опустошая очередную рюмку. Перед хорошим рискованным делом не помешало бы выпить — на удачу, и для смелости.

***

_Ее информаторы могли достать сведения о любом человеке или зверолюде из любой точки планеты. Стоит Императрице щелкнуть пальцами, и к утру на ее стойке будет лежать полное досье. Кто, где, что делает, чем увлекается, в какую школу ходил и что ел на завтрак — там будет все._

_Девчонка была неожиданным исключением. О ней не было записей, не было информации в переписях и справочниках. Она просто появилась здесь одним ясным летним днем. Словно с неба свалилась._

_Однако в ее неоновом королевстве не укрыться незнакомцу. Поэтому, как только девчонка сделала первый шаг в длинные, украшенные граффити туннели Метро, Императрица узнала об этом сразу._

_ — На кого ты работаешь? Ни на кого? — кошка рассматривала ее ленивым, безэмоциональным взглядом, за которым никто не мог различить интерес. Девочка, совсем недавно восторженная видом Метро, притихла и нервно поглядывала на Императрицу и песочные часы в ее длинных когтях. — Что ж, я не могу позволить тебе бегать вокруг и вмешиваться в мой ювелирный бизнес, так что…_

_Девочка вздрогнула всем телом и отпрянула, когда кошка наклонилась прямо к ее лицу и с ехидной улыбкой продолжила:_

_ — Теперь ты работаешь на меня._

_Вытащив из пальто пачку йен, она вложила ее в руки девочки. Та отвлеклась от созерцания тонких и острых кошачьих клыков и недоуменно уставилась на перевязанные резинкой деньги. Долго задумываться над предложением ей не пришлось — кошка развернулась и приказала следовать за ней. К счастью, девчонка оказалась достаточно умной, чтобы не спорить._

_ — Как тебя зовут? — не оборачиваясь, спросила кошка, впуская гостью в ювелирный магазин._

_ — Хэтти! — весело пискнула она, но тут же притихла и нервно добавила: — Харриет._

_Несмотря на свое темное прошлое, она успела заработать себе репутацию. Странная девочка в лиловом платье и шляпе-цилиндре успела засветиться в самых разных уголках планеты. У мафии на отдаленных островах, в глубинах темных лесов, среди пустынных птиц и кочевников высокогорных горизонтов. Конечно, не меньшей славой ее одарили съемки в парочке фильмов и участие в большом параде. Такая интересная личность будет полезна ее клану, решила Императрица, выдав девчонке задание и направив ее в офис оформлять документы._

_Этот момент еще долго был поводом для шуток среди Някудза. Сначала девчонка выдала птичий паспорт на имя Роберта Рэйвенбика, а на вопрос, откуда у нее поддельные документы, спросила, что же такое паспорт. Пока секретарша Мидори, уже имевшая дело с нелегальными мигрантами, оформляла новый, девчонка поинтересовалась, для чего нужны зеленые бумажки в ее руках. Парочке котов пришлось спешно выбежать из тихого офиса, чтобы посмеяться в голос._

_Получив на руки новые документы (все еще не имея понятия, для чего) Харриет последовала за поманившей ее Императрицей вглубь помещения. Кошка покрутила в лапах песочные часы, затем поставила их на витрину и заперла ее._

_ — Я уверена, что есть еще, — она оглянулась на девочку, которая с явной тревогой поглядывала то на главу Някудза, то на витрину с сокровищем внутри. — Сделка проста. Я плачу тебе, и ты приносишь мне больше. Начни свои поиски у станции Желтый Переход. Мои… коллеги помогут тебе найти дорогу. Пока что я могу ответить на вопросы, если таковые еще остались._

_Девочка оторвалась от созерцания стекла витрины, немного замялась, но затем покачала головой._

_ — Отлично. Меньше слов, больше дела. Можешь идти… и не возвращайся с пустыми руками._

_Неуверенно кивнув, девчонка выбежала из офиса. Выглядит она потерянной, но ее дела говорят сами за себя — девчонка способна на большее, чем кажется. Оставалось лишь ждать и смотреть, оправдаются ли ожидания — и вложения — на ее счет._

_Она вернулась ближе к ночи, в сопровождении парочки бакэнэко пробравшись в офис через черный вход. С собой троица принесла еще один артефакт, который Императрица поставила на ту же витрину._

_ — Похоже, наш маленький договор отлично работает. Посмотрим, что будет дальше._

_Получив на лапы свою долю, коты бесшумно выскользнули из офиса. Харриет, теперь в новенькой фиолетовой куртке и мешковатых джинсах, остановилась у зеркала во весь рост. Очевидно, стандартная униформа Някудза пришлась ей по душе. Императрица с усмешкой наблюдала, как девчонка крутится вокруг зеркала, поправляя то маску, то обруч с кошачьими ушками. Затем позвала ее, напомнив, что ей пора получить зарплату и уходить._

_Наконец-то вспомнив, где она находится, Хэтти оторвалась от своего занятия, но даже получив свои деньги, она не ушла. Вместо этого она топталась на месте, очевидно, желая что-то сделать, но не решаясь. Кошка вздохнула и насмешливо спросила:_

_ — Что еще? Хочешь, чтобы я погладила тебя по головке за хорошую работу?_

_Хэтти неуверенно подняла взгляд от пола._

_ — Ну… может быть?_

_Императрица подняла брови. Девочка, словно котенок, выпрашивающий еду, наклонила голову и смотрела на нее милыми голубыми глазами._

_Повержено выдохнув, матриарх Някудза слабо потрепала ее по макушке. Хэтти замурлыкала в ответ._

_ — Это первый и последний раз, когда я на это согласилась. А теперь возвращайся к работе. Начинай поиски на Зеленой линии._

_С энтузиазмом кивнув, девочка поблагодарила ее и выбежала через черный вход. Кошка лишь хмыкнула. Что же, ей нужно поощрять своих сотрудников._

Императрица улыбнулась сама себе. Какие были времена. Тогда маленькая Харриет в нелепой шляпе казалась ей не более чем мышкой в мире больших и опасных котов. Но внешность обманчива, и даже маленькие создания могут поразить своей силой. Кошка сделала небольшой глоток «Маргариты», не давая кисло-горькому вкусу обжечь горло.

Вечеринка была в разгаре, разгоряченные музыкой и алкоголем пассажиры явно не собирались спать до утра. На верхней палубе, под стеклянным куполом выступала группа сов, наигрывая энергичную, веселую мелодию. Звенели бокалы и смех, кружились в парах танцоры, внизу, в освещенном бассейне, тюлени задорно играли в мяч. Императрица тихо наблюдала за происходящим, не вмешиваясь в здешний хаос, и просто наслаждалась вечером. По крайней мере, никто и ничто не пыталось ее тревожить.

Кошка дернула длинным ухом. Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, Императрица всегда оставалась настороже, и не зря. Кто-то крался за ее спиной. Шаги были размеренными и тихими, едва различимыми в шуме толпы и играющей музыки.

Матриарх не подала виду, лишь почесала себя за шеей и стала тихо постукивать по стеклу когтями. Неяркий свет отражался от золота колец и граней драгоценных камней на ее пальцах. В отражении бокала различалось бледно-фиолетовое пятно.  
Шаги остановились совсем рядом. Кошка различила слабые, прерывистые вздохи, краем глаза заметила нервное движение. Рука потянулась к карману ее пальто.

Единственным ловким движением Императрица легко, почти нежно обхватила маленькую ладонь подушечками пальцев, — а затем пришпилила ее к барной стойке.

— Если хочешь умереть, лучше прыгни под поезд, — холодно сказала она, пронзая взглядом маленькую хулиганку. — Это будет быстрее и легче.

Девочка съежилась от ее голоса и очень неуверенно подняла голову. Ее прозрачно-бирюзовые глаза нельзя было спутать ни с чем. Императрица отпустила ее руку.

— Я приказала тебе держаться от меня подальше. Сказала, что убью при любой возможности. Но вот, ты опять здесь. Приходишь ко мне, вмешиваешься в дела, которые тебя не касаются. И даже имеешь наглость залезать в мои карманы.

Обыденное лиловое платье сменилось на такого же цвета теплый свитер, вместо штанов — шорты и полосатые колготки, вместо ботинок — мягкие тапочки. Шляпы тоже не было на месте — ее заменял роскошный желтый бант. Ошибки быть не могло, такую одежду не наденет никто, кроме нее. Перед Императрицей стояла старая знакомая, бывшая приспешница Някудза, Харриет.

Она одернула руку и приветливо улыбнулась, будто между ними ничего не было.

— Не воровать. Погладить, — она подняла глаза и снова протянула ладони к кошке. — Можно? Пожалуйста?

Ее прервал приглушенный горловой рык, и Хэтти подавилась языком. Кошка прожигала ее желтыми лампами-глазами, ее клыки блестели в неярком свете, а когти впились в дерево барной стойки. Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, она успокоилась, явно с трудом сдержав желание наброситься на девчонку.

— Нет. И если ты попробуешь тронуть мою шерсть, я выцарапаю тебе глаза.

Возможно, ей не следовало говорить эту фразу так громко. Несколько птиц за стоящими рядом столиками обернулись, люди за барной стойкой теперь искоса поглядывали на нее и девочку. Тюлениха-барменша нервно обратилась к нарушительнице спокойствия:

— Пвофу пвофения, мадам! Вам чем-нифудь помочь?

— О, не стоит, это мелочи, — прошипела кошка и улыбнулась сквозь зубы. — Всего лишь очень надоедливый ребенок, который не хочет ложиться спать.

Хэтти нервно отпрянула от нее, не решаясь встретить полный гнева взгляд. Девочка взобралась на барный стул подальше от Императрицы и жестом попросила у тюленихи шоколадного молока. Избавившись от неприятности, кошка вернулась к коктейлю. Соль и текила, ликер и цитрус, все вместе — ядреный удар по любым тревогам и сомнениям.

Девочка болтала ногами в такт музыке и потягивала из трубочки свое молоко. Она выглядела такой же беззаботной, как обычно, будто за пару мест от нее не сидела заклятая противница, готовая убить ее в любой подходящий момент. Это невозмутимое бесстрашие всегда удивляло Императрицу.

Не каждому удается быть таким веселым и находчивым, не приняв перед этим пару рюмок для куража.

Выпив свое молоко, девочка спрыгнула со стула и нерешительно приблизилась к кошке. Та дернула хвостом, окинула ее испепеляющим взглядом, затем повернулась и процедила сквозь зубы:

— Что еще?

Хэтти неуверенно потопталась на месте, подняла голову и поманила ее к себе. Не понимая, чего же девчонка хочет от нее на этот раз, Императрица наклонилась поближе.  
Ехидно улыбнувшись, Хэтти привстала на цыпочки и легонько ткнула пальцем в мокрый кошачий нос.

— Буп!

Секундного замешательства ей хватило, чтобы сорваться и унестись на верхнюю палубу, где гремела музыка. Мгновением позже когти Императрицы просвистели на месте, где стояла мелкая хулиганка, и впились в барную стойку.

— Вам что-нифуть нуфно, мадам? — поспешила к ней барменша.

— Повторите, пожалуйста, — кошка протянула свой пустой бокал, пытаясь скрыть зарубки на барной стойке и свой нервно дрожащий глаз.

Девчонка поняла намек и решила остаться наверху, подальше от опасных когтей. Успокоившись, Императрица закончила очередной бокал. Алкоголь прекрасно успокаивал нервы и настраивал на безмятежность. В конце концов, это всего лишь ребенок и ее дурацкие выходки. Совсем не то, что может навредить ее жизни или карьере.

С этой мыслью она и продолжила свое ленивое наблюдение. Покончив с одним бокалом, она заказала еще и заняла шезлонг у бассейна. Развалившись на мягком матрасе, попивая очередной коктейль — ром и ананасовый сок на этот раз, — кошка наслаждалась заслуженным отдыхом.

До тех пор, пока ей в голову не прилетел мокрый пляжный мяч.

Конечно, надувная игрушка едва ли что-то весила и не нанесла никакого вреда, — а вот дождь из мелких холодных капель был более чем неприятен. Кошка дернулась, едва не выронив бокал, и зашипела. Виновники злостного хулиганства — пара тюленей и печально знакомая девочка, — всполошились и поспешили к ней.

— Пвофу пвофения, мадам! Это флучайность!

— Этово больфе не пофторится!

Отставив коктейль в сторону, Императрица вытерла мокрую шерсть поданным полотенцем, затем, коротко отчитав тюленей, приказала им отойти и не мешать ее отдыху. Члены команды вернулись обратно в бассейн, а вот подобравшая мяч девочка не спешила уходить. Она с надеждой взглянула на кошку, но та в ответ скривилась:

— Я что, похожа на дворовую псину, которая будет бегать за мячиком? Иди поиграй с кем-нибудь еще.

Улыбка Хэтти чуть померкла, но девочка все-таки оставила Императрицу в покое. Кошка устало вздохнула, вновь отпила из бокала и легла на шезлонг. Стеклянный купол над ней был усыпан золотыми огнями подсветки, которые ясно выделялись на черном холсте неба. Разговоры слились в один бессмысленный шум на фоне грохота барабанов и электрогитары. Императрица зевнула, допила коктейль и продолжила валяться на мягком матрасе. После всех политических и дворовых разборок ее тело требовало простого счастливого безделья.

Впрочем, блаженный покой продлился всего несколько минут, потому что к ней снова приблизилась уже знакомая фигурка в фиолетовом свитере. Императрица повернулась к ней и смерила раздраженным взглядом, от которого девочка робко съежилась.

— Я хотела попросить прощения, — смущенно пробормотала она, отводя глаза. Кошка выдохнула, невольно чувствуя, как гнев покидает ее. Сейчас она физически не могла злиться — особенно на что-то настолько милое. Заметив, как ее хмурое выражение исчезло, девочка продолжила уверенней: — И поэтому принесла маленький подарок!

Она вынула из мешковатых карманов свитера клубок и с прелестной улыбкой протянула Императрице, смотря на нее своими огромными, прозрачно-голубыми глазами. Надо же. Эта очаровательная чертовка просто знает, как заполучить ее сердце, не так ли?

— Ладно. Твои грехи на сегодня прощены, — ответила кошка, принимая подарок. — А теперь брысь.

Хэтти захихикала и унеслась к бассейну, чтобы снова прыгать по надувным матрасам и играть с тюленями в мяч. Императрица с интересом покрутила в лапах клубок. Это была не обычная шерстяная пряжа. Бело-красные нити переливались слабым серебристым блеском, а сам клубок, украшенный белыми крылышками, пульсировал и дрожал, как живое сердце. Магическая пряжа — бесполезная вещь сама по себе, но умелец может создать из нее невероятные предметы. Или выгодно продать, если нужно.

Кошка крутила клубок в когтях, разматывала и наматывала мягкие нити и тихо мурлыкала. Иногда клубок помахивал крылышками, подскакивал и перекатывался, словно живой. Занимательная вещица. Конечно, она предпочитала играть с клубком интриг, но пряжа тоже подойдет.

Со временем музыка затихла, народа на палубе поубавилось. Оставив игры, Хэтти заняла соседний шезлонг, сбросила тапочки и свернулась на нем, все еще нисколько не волнуясь из-за присутствия Императрицы рядом. Кошка лишь понимающе хмыкнула. Глупо было полагать, что девчонка купила билеты на такой дорогой круиз, — но ее навыков хватало, чтобы забраться на посудину с закрытыми глазами. Однако это не подарило ей роскошную каюту, поэтому приходилось спать где попало.

Императрица катала клубок и наблюдала, как пропадают из виду люди, темнеют огни, и, обняв плюшевую сову, засыпает девочка рядом. Затем, спрятав пряжу в карман, она бесшумно подошла к соседнему шезлонгу.

Это было бы просто; она даже не успеет проснуться и понять, что случилось. Нерасторопные тюлени обнаружат все только к утру, когда следы давно остынут, а улики исчезнут. Императрица почесала ладони. Тусклые золотые огни отражались от поверхности золота и отполированных когтей.

Девочка тихо всхлипнула во сне, и кошка настороженно дернула длинными ушами. Палуба все еще была пуста. Хэтти свернулась в клубок, крепче обняла свою куклу. Императрица медленно и аккуратно убрала прядь волос с ее щеки, опустила лапу на шею, но не решилась. Возможно, это не лучшая идея. Корабль лишь выглядел большим; на самом деле спрятаться на нем очень сложно. К тому же, такое происшествие неизменно приведет к переполоху, и ее отдых будет безнадежно испорчен.

Девочка дернула ногой во сне, снова заерзала. На ее лбу появилась испарина, а под подушечками Императрицы сильнее запульсировала жилка на шее. Приняв решение, кошка медленно погладила ее пухлые щеки, потрепала волосы. Чужое присутствие, кажется, успокоило девочку: дыхание выровнялось, напряженные мышцы расслабились. Императрица потрепала ее по голове еще немного, затем направилась в свою каюту.

***

Глупо было полагать, что после этого девчонка оставит ее в покое. Они обе понимали, как мал на самом деле круизный лайнер и как легко будут пересекаться их пути.

Утром Хэтти пробралась на кухню, стащила оттуда печенье и рыбные палочки, после чего демонстративно уселась за стол Императрицы и пожелала ей доброго утра. Кошка в ответ демонстративно ее проигнорировала. Днем матриарх Някудза развлекалась в казино, перебирая карты в блэкджеке или покере. Впрочем, гораздо сильнее ее повеселило происходящее у рулетки, — там едва дотягивающаяся до стойки девчонка спорила с крупье, убеждая его, что она достаточно взрослая и тоже может играть.

Где бы ни оказывалась Императрица, Хэтти крутилась неподалеку. Иногда она пыталась поговорить с бывшей начальницей. Та сначала делала вид, что не замечает надоедливую девчонку, но к вечеру поняла, что это бесполезно. Если Хэтти того пожелает, то прилипнет к ней, как клейкая лента к шерсти, и не отстанет, пока не добьется желаемого.

Только вот Императрица понятия не имела, чего именно она хочет.

Поздней ночью они вновь встретились в том же баре. Не теряя времени, девчонка плюхнулась на барный стул рядом, не давая Императрице прогнать ее. Кошка устало вздохнула.

— Я смогу обойтись и без второго хвоста. Особенно такого шумного и надоедливого, как ты.

Хэтти невинно улыбнулась. Пожелала доброго вечера и спросила, что в ее бокале. Понимая, что ей не отвертеться, Императрица осклабилась.

Один раз она уже завоевала ее доверие. Помимо профессионализма, Харриет имела милое личико и невероятную харизму, против которых не устояла даже вечно настороженная Императрица. Как-то раз они даже сражались плечом к плечу, защищая друг друга, несмотря на различия в характере, расе, возрасте и служебном положении. А потом девчонка жестоко ударила в спину, которая прикрывала ее.  
Что же, она хочет вновь завоевать хорошее расположение Императрицы? Что же, матриарх найдет способ ее отвадить — так или иначе.

— Это кровь моих врагов, мой любимый напиток. Тебе стоит держаться от меня подальше, если не хочешь, чтобы твои внутренности оказались в этом бокале, — Императрица сделала глоток и хищно облизнулась, глядя на девочку.

— Она сладкая? — недоуменно спросила та.

— Конечно. Нет ничего слаще долгожданной победы, — кошка одарила Хэтти приторной ухмылкой, сделала еще один глоток и отметила про себя, что барменши нет рядом. Затем, как бы невзначай, поинтересовалась: — Хочешь попробовать?

В прозрачных глазах девочки тут же вспыхнули искры.

— Хочу! — с интересом и восторгом пискнула она. Императрица передала бокал в ее протянутые руки.

Без всякой опаски Хэтти сделала большой глоток и мгновенно закашлялась. Судя по ее расширившимся глазам, она слишком поздно поняла размер своей ошибки. Девочка спрыгнула со стула, и, прижимая руки ко рту, стала в панике искать источник воды. Кошке пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы сдержать рвущийся изнутри смешок. Она могла поклясться, что видела, как губы Хэтти свернулись в трубочку.

Водка с клюквенным соком горчила, как сожаления прошлого.  
Раскаиваться — не в духе Някудза, но в момент предательства Хэтти, Императрице действительно было жаль.

***

_Клан Някудза славился не только властью и богатством, но и богатой историей. Каждый предводитель должен был знать ее наизусть, — рядовые же члены могли обойтись изучением короткого свода правил. В основном, он состоял из простых наставлений. Защищай честь клана, уважай свою семью, с почтением относись к старшим по иерархии. Были и другие, более сложные, а потому не обязательные, — но определяющие то, каким должен быть настоящий Някудза._

_Будь смелым, будь бесчестным. Отдавай слабости слабому, забирай силой у сильного. Люби без сомнений, убивай без сожалений._

_Харриет практически точно вписывалась в образ идеального Някудза. Выбивалась она лишь из правила, гласившего, что только бакэнэко могут быть старшими в клане._

_Она бесстрашно бросалась в любую потасовку и без раздумий била в спину, когда была возможность. Ее не тревожили зависимости, а ее бита ужасала всех должников Метро. Она знала по имени каждого продавца булочек и мороженого на каждой станции, а каждый Някудза (пусть и неискренне) звал ее подругой._

_Ее стойкость и грация не уступали кошачьим, что было редкостью для массивных и неуклюжих людей. Как-то, сидя в суши-ресторане на Зеленой станции, Императрице довелось насладиться зрелищем того, как Хэтти демонстрирует свои навыки. Она отвлеклась от выпивки, услышав восторженный возглас мастера-сушиста. Часть посетителей развернулась, чтобы посмотреть на происходящее за стеклянной стеной._

_Ресторан располагался высоко над Главной Станцией, открывая отличный вид на пути и все, что происходило внизу. Там, на паутине едва заметных проводов, балансировала Хэтти. Девочка в яркой фиолетовой куртке шаг за шагом продвигалась вперед по тонкой линии кабеля, не обращая внимания на шум толпы и грохот поездов. Она перепрыгивала с одного провода на другой, словно канатоходка в цирке, на радость всем зевакам. Бакэнэко, оторвавшись от еды и выпивки, махали ей и подбадривали, ожидая продолжения шоу. И оно не заставило себя ждать._

_Заметив рядом арматурный каркас, Хэтти соскочила с кабеля прямо на него. Подпорка ответила скрипом, но девочка уверенно двигалась дальше, — и, дойдя до края, прыгнула вниз. Толпа ответила испуганным оханьем, которое быстро перешло в восторженный гул, — Хэтти схватилась за ближайший неоновый знак, поднялась на него и вдруг ринулась бежать по вертикальной стене. Там как раз прикрепился робот-пылесос, старательно очищавший следы краски._

_Девочка прыгнула на него всем маленьким весом и отпружинила от резинового кота. Словно брошенный от стены мячик, она полетела вперед, прямо на приближающийся поезд. Она проскользила по его крыше, оттолкнулась от самого края, кувыркнулась в воздухе — и приземлилась на ноги в центре ресторанного балкончика.  
Ее встретили крики и аплодисменты. Хэтти коротко поклонилась и направилась в ресторан, где ее ждал разговор с боссом. Окинув взглядом ее куртку с символом Някудза на спине, зеваки отвернулись, все как один делая вид, что ничего не видят и не слышат._

_Девочка на дрожащих ногах подошла к столу Императрицы, еще раз поклонилась. Когда она начала говорить, матриарх прервала ее и движением лапы приказала сесть. Получив разрешение плюхнуться на мягкий диванчик, Хэтти погрузилась в подушки всем телом, вытянула ноги и расстегнула куртку. Пока ее подчиненная пыталась отдышаться, Императрица попросила принести еды и налить еще саке._

_Переведя дух, Хэтти начала свой обычный отчет. Ничего особо необычного — передано несколько посылок, сделано несколько закладок кошачьей мяты, парочка должников получила по заслугам. Гораздо больше кошку заинтересовала последняя часть сообщения — о новом Осколке Времени, найденном в глубинах канализации под Желтым Переходом._

_Несмотря на свои способности, Хэтти не слишком выделялась среди многочисленных подчиненных Императрицы. По крайней мере, сперва. Она была ловкой, быстрой и достаточно скоро освоилась в новом для нее месте, — но один-единственный талант резко выделил ее среди Някудза. Словно обладая неким шестым чувством, девчонка выискивала Осколки Времени лучше, чем любой, даже самый умелый агент. Именно этот странный дар подарил ей место в клане — и хорошее расположение матриарха._

_По какой-то причине она не слишком охотно рассказывала об Осколках, но Императрица списывала это на стеснение и нерешительность. Насколько она могла понять, девчонка не слишком любит общаться, особенно с незнакомцами. Оно и к лучшему — пускай за молчаливую Харриет говорят ее дела._

_Посреди разговора принесли еду. Девочка коротко поблагодарила ее, но Императрица лишь отмахнулась. Она могла позволить себе такую мелочь. К тому же, не хотелось выделяться среди остальных посетителей и выглядеть невежливой в их глазах. Пока матриарх наполняла сакедзуки, понимая, что ее гостья не будет пить, девочка с недоумением осматривала суши на подносе._

_ — Ну что же, до дна. Пусть наши рабочие отношения становятся крепче, а дела всегда идут гладко, — Императрица подняла чашку и сделала маленький глоток, смакуя пряный вкус саке. Девочка кивнула в ответ и выпила вместе с ней, хотя выбор Хэтти пал на обычный зеленый чай. — В конце концов, Метро — отличное место для начала карьеры. Отличное место, чтобы немного солгать, немного схитрить… немного украсть. Скажи, малышка, ты уже знаешь, чем хочешь заниматься, когда вырастешь?_

_Харриет оторвалась от изучения роллов, неуверенно взглянула на нее. Затем подернула плечами. В моменты своей растерянности она казалась невинным потерявшимся котенком, которого злая судьба занесла в подземные стоки. Императрице это нравилось. Чем безобиднее выглядит наемник, тем сильнее будут шокированы соперники, встретив в бою настоящего Някудза._

_ — Неважно. Будь полезной, и не останется того, чего ты не сможешь достигнуть._

_Она взялась за еду и заметила, как Хэтти аккуратно рассматривает ее лапы — розовые подушечки, длинные пальцы в золотых перстнях, бамбуковые палочки в отполированных когтях. Императрица ухмыльнулась._

_ — Чего ты ждешь? Невежливо отказываться, когда угощают._

_Девочка кивнула, коротко поблагодарила ее, но все равно замешкалась. Не очень уверенно покрутила палочки в пальцах, отложила их. Затем, словно собравшись с мыслями, подтянула к себе поднос и стала брать суши руками, обмакивая их в соус и закидывая себе в рот. Кошка отвлеклась, с недоумением наблюдая за Хэтти. Затем положила лапы на стол с негромким стуком, заставив девочку поперхнуться._

_ — Так не пойдет. Это общественное место, а не улица. Веди себя подобающе, — заметив растерянный взгляд девочки, Императрица пояснила: — Если хочешь есть как крыса, то будешь жить и спать как крыса. А если хочешь жить по-кошачьи — бери еду палочками._

_Неуверенно кивнув, Хэтти попыталась слизать соевый соус с пальцев, но под хмурым взором Императрицы сжалась, вытерла руки салфеткой и взяла палочки еще раз. Кошка покачала головой._

_ — Не так. Смотри как нужно._

_Она взяла ладонь девочки в свои лапы, чуть согнула ее и положила скрещенные палочки на указательный и средний пальцы, придавив большим. Девочка не сопротивлялась, наблюдая за ее движениями с молчаливым удивлением. Подушечки лап казались удивительно мягкими и теплыми, почти нежными._

_Наверное, будь Императрица в своем уме, она бы просто отчитала девчонку за незнание правил этикета. Но сейчас матриарх Някудза была слишком пьяна, чтобы думать о границах и о своем виде в глазах соратников. Девочка перед ней была смелым котенком, который только начинал познавать большой и опасный мир. Кто-то же должен дать ей простые, но необходимые знания о нем._

_К тому же… она все же человек. Неудивительно, что обыденные для бакэнэко вещи непонятны для нее. От странной, массивной архитектуры до тяжелых монет в качестве валюты, люди отличались от них во многом. Они казались медлительными и туповатыми в сравнении с ловкими бакэнэко и их быстрыми поездами, продвинутой техникой и бумажными деньгами._

_Харриет неуклюже хватала нигири, иногда роняя рыбу, и раздраженно ворчала. Девочка привыкла к стрит-фуду, в котором не было таких изысков, как палочки, соусницы и этикет. Однако и спорить с главой клана она не пробовала. Молчание, послушание и искусность — именно это и выбило ее в фаворы Императрицы._

_На самом деле, матриарх наслаждалась происходящим. Милая неуклюжесть Хэтти казалась ей забавной — во многом из-за алкоголя в крови. Саке имело неприятную способность освобождать те части ее личности, которые Императрица обычно скрывала. Ей нужно заботиться о своей репутации, в конце концов._

_Но сейчас она непринужденно болтала со своей подчиненной, рассказывая больше о своей работе и правилах этикета, поправляя ее в речи. Осмелев, Хэтти начинала говорить больше, но нередко путая слова или произнося их неправильно, — как будто она совсем недавно научилась местному языку._

_Время шло незаметно для обеих, пока рандеву не прервал телефонный звонок. Пришла пора возвращаться к работе, и Хэтти первой выскочила из-за стола. Она стала напротив Императрицы и коротко поклонилась:_

_ — Спасибо большое, Императрица-сама, за этот ужин и за то, что научили меня! Я не забуду вашей доброты и ваши уроки!_

_ — Прошу, оставь это, — Императрица слабо улыбнулась. — Это мелочи._

_ — Тогда… просто большое спасибо! Это очень мило с вашей стороны, — девочка подняла голову. Широкая улыбка до ушей сверкала на ее пухлощеком лице, открывая ряды ровных белых зубов с большими прелестными клыками. Кто-то должен запретить ей быть такой милой, иначе старое сердце Императрицы не выдержит._

_Девочка захихикала, натянула маску и, пожелав доброго вечера, спрыгнула с балкончика. Кошка, все еще улыбаясь, оплатила счет и вышла через парадную дверь. Она как никогда радовалась тому, что черная шерсть не дает разглядеть ее горящие щеки._

***

Девочка вернулась через несколько минут, с красным лицом и кислой гримасой. Она вновь забралась на стул рядом и одарила Императрицу обиженным взглядом исподлобья.

— Она не сладкая, — подвела девочка мрачный итог.

— Это была просто метафора, — ухмыльнулась кошка, берясь за новый бокал.

Хэтти не ответила, и за стойко повисло удручающее молчание, разгоняемое лишь музыкой из барного радиоприемника. Было уже поздно. Большинство пассажиров давно оставили полуночные кутежи и разошлись по каютам. Были и те, кто до кают не дошел — например, пожилой филин в смокинге, который пьяно храпел у края стойки, рядом с недопитым бокалом скотча.

Девочка нервно вертелась на стуле, поглядывая то на спящего пьяницу, то на бутылки в баре, то на барменшу, которая в полудреме протирала стаканы. Что бы она ни задумала, решительности ей не хватало. Лишь когда Императрица расплатилась и поднялась со стула, Хэтти вдруг спрыгнула и закричала ей вслед:

— Постойте! Мне… мне нужно с вами поговорить!

Матриарх Някудза окинула ее презрительным взглядом, и девчонка сжалась. Затем кошка отвернулась.

— Нам не о чем говорить. Проваливай и не беспокой меня больше. Иначе пожалеешь.

Девочка открыла рот, чтобы поспорить, но кошка не дала ей даже начать. Резко развернувшись, она нависла над Хэтти и едва не ткнула когтем ей в лицо.

— Ты все еще жива лишь потому, что я не могу совершить убийство на этой нагруженной посудине. Но не советую испытывать мое терпение своими дурацкими шуточками, иначе я найду способ избавиться от тебя так, чтобы никто и никогда об этом не узнал.

Закончив тираду, Императрица ринулась в свою каюту. Ее раздражение сменилось яростью, когда она услышала за собой шаги. Девочка выскочила прямо перед ней, преградив дорогу, все такая же невысокая, но бесстрашная.

— Я знаю, что вы злитесь! Я предала вас, я знаю! Мне очень жаль! Я не хотела этого, но у меня не было выбора!

Лапа Императрицы легла на ее плечо.

— Прочь с дороги.

Легко и небрежно, словно игрушку, она отбросила девочку в сторону с такой силой, что Хэтти врезалась в стену и упала, больно ударившись подбородком об пол. Она прикусила язык, и рот наполнился кровью, густой и горькой, как напиток Императрицы. Это едва ли умерило ее пыл — Харриет тут же вскочила и снова преградила дорогу матриарху Някудза, совершенно не думая об опасности.

— Вы говорили, что клан Някудза — одна семья. Что мы должны понимать и принимать друг друга, вне зависимости от того, насколько мы разные, — продолжила Хэтти, смотря в глаза своей бывшей начальницы. Хвост Императрицы нервно мотался из стороны в сторону, уши были прижаты к голове, а иголки-клыки торчали из-под приподнятых губ. Она была в бешенстве, и только невероятный самоконтроль не давал ей наброситься на Хэтти. Той же было плевать. Она продолжила говорить, словно на одном дыхании: — Еще вы говорили, «некоторые преступления можно оправдать, когда они совершаются вынужденно». Так разве я не заслуживают того, чтобы вы хотя бы выслушали меня?!

Кошка скрестила пальцы, уже понимая, что остановить девчонку просто так не сможет. Затем кивнула и поманила за собой. Запыхавшаяся после своей тирады, Хэтти последовала за ней на верхнюю палубу. Заняв свободный столик, Императрица тут же отчеканила:

— Это последний раз, когда я тебя слушаю, так что используй его с умом.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот тюлений язык меня когда-нибудь убьет.


End file.
